Experimenting
by TheClaudMaster
Summary: A book of one-shots dedicated to Korrasami. Some involve sexual situations between the two, and some are just lemon. Rated M for some sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a one shot. But if I get five nice reviews I'll continue. NO time limit.

Anyway, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, or any of the real life products or businesses mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Korra was at Asami's place with Mako and Bolin. She lounged on a chair, constantly flipping through TV channels trying to find something that was actually GOOD. "There. Is. Nothing. ON!" Korra said in-between channels.

"Well give me the remote," Asami held out her hand expecting Korra to hand over the remote, "I'll find something." Korra lazily handed her the remote as she sank out of the chair and onto the floor of Asami's huge living room.

"I'm so fucking bored." Korra complained.

"Wow, you're right Korra," Asami confessed, "There IS nothing on." Asami turned off the TV and placed the remote on the glass coffee table. She laid down on the light black leather sofa and stared at the ceiling.

Just then, Mako and Bolin came into the living room. "Korra!" Bolin complained. "Mako ate my cookie." He whined.

Korra picked herself up and sat back down in the light black leather chair. "What do you want me to do about it?" She asked, not caring one bit that Mako ate Bolin's cookie.

"He ate my cookie, Korra." He talked with his hands waving them around furiously. "MY COOKIE!"

"The only reason I ate his cookie was because he ate my fire gummies." Mako interjected as he shot Bolin a scowl which he gladly returned.

Korra and Asami began to laugh uncontrollably; holding their stomachs and breathing heavily as they tried to compose themselves.

Mako and Bolin's stares turned to the laughing girls. "What's so funny?" Mako asked irritated and confused.

Korra wiped a tear from her eye and calmed herself. "You two sound like a couple of 5 year olds." She pointed out. "And again… What the fuck do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to make this dick apologize." Bolin spat.

"Hey, you were the one who ate my fire gummies, asshole." Mako pointed a finger in Bolin's face.

"How about you both apologize?" Asami suggested sitting up. "So we don't have to hear you two bitch and moan for the next 3 hours." She stood up and walked to them. "You both did something awful so you both apologize."

The brothers groaned then apologized. They then went outside to go practice their bending in Asami's huge courtyard.

"Hey, Asami?" Korra asked now sitting on the couch.

"What is it, Korra?" Asami sat down next to her.

"Why do people judge us? Why can't we just live our lives without any insecurities caused by society? And why is it okay in the first place? Who are they to judge people by their style and looks? Why not judge by personality or kindness?" Korra ranted and raved.

_She's bored. _Asami thought. Korra ranted and raved whenever she was bored.

Korra continued, talking with her hands; waving them around frantically. "And why does it matter what your sexual orientation is? Why can't a guy and guy date and get married without question and hate? Why can't two chicks get married without some bitch-ass homophobe carrying a poorly made sign (that probably says something along the lines of: God hates gays, or you're going to hell, or some shit like that) protesting it? It just infuriates me that people can actually think that way." Korra complained angrily. Asami listened intently.

"What would society think of me, huh? I'm probably lesbian, or bisexual. I'm actually not quite sure." Korra thought about it for a moment then went back to complaining. "Anyway, what if I found a homophobe and kissed a girl right in front of him? Would he be disgusted with my "choice" of lifestyle and try to convert me? And that's another thing." Mako and Bolin sat down in the two chairs next to the couch and listened to Korra's rant. "It's not a choice, you're born with it and you can't help it. It's who you are. And assholes like Jehovah's witnesses can't convince me otherwise." She slammed her fist into the couch. "It just makes me so angry."

"Well, Bo and I have to go back to our apartment." Mako and Bolin stood up and hugged and kissed each girl on the cheek before they both left.

As soon as the front door shut, Korra looked to Asami. Korra's rants about gay rights ran through her head. She knew she wasn't straight, and she was probably bisexual, but she wasn't sure. And she wanted to test out her feelings on the beautiful, raven-haired girl sitting beside her. She does admit that Asami was **(Is?) **gorgeous and she has a small crush on her, but she needed to test it.

"Asami, can I kiss you?" Korra asked, taking two, giant, metaphorical steps forward by asking so quickly.

Asami stared at her with wide, pale jade eyes. "W- what?" Asami stuttered.

"Just this once, Asami. I just wanna make sure I am… Ya know." Korra pleaded.

"Fine, just this once , though." Asami rolled her eyes at the puppy-dog face Korra sported.

Asami sat up as Korra moved toward her. Korra cupped her cheek with her right hand as her left hand was on the back of her neck. Korra leaned in slowly and their lips met. It lasted about four seconds before Korra pulled away.

"Just- just one more." Asami blushed deeply. Korra smirked as they both leaned forward.

Korra crushed her lips to hers. This time, the kiss was more passionate. Their tongues fought furiously for dominance in which Korra won. She found herself pulling off Asami's leather jacket and tank-top. She unhooked her black lace bra and threw it behind the couch. She lay Asami down as she got on top of her and began to suck her neck. Asami groaned in pleasure as she tugged at the Avatar's pants, telling her to take them off.

Korra got off her for a minute to completely undress, leaving her clothes in a heap on the floor. She got back on top of Asami and began to pull of her skirt and heels then threw them behind the couch with her bra.

Korra kissed down her stomach and massaged her inner thighs as Asami moaned in pleasure. Korra eventually arrived at Asami's sex and ever so lightly bit her clit **(I hate it when things rhyme)**. Asami moaned a bit louder. This made her want more.

Still lightly biting her clit, she stuck her tongue in and twisted it around making Asami scream her name loudly. She felt her wetness and pushed her tongue in further as she squeezed her butt making her arch her up and scream in pure ecstasy as her juices filled Korra's mouth. "OH SHIT! KORRA!" Asami screamed rowdily.

Asami flipped Korra over. She smashed her lips against her then kissed down from her collarbone to her cutch. Asami rubbed her hips and toned stomach as she licked furiously at Korra's clit.

Korra grabbed Asami's head with her right hand and gripped the couch with her left. "ASAMI! OH FUCK!" Korra screamed at the top of her lungs. "UGH, AUGH!"

Korra's juices spread over Asami's mouth as she lay down next to Korra on the couch.

Korra wrapped her right arm around Asami's shoulders as she cuddled next to her. Within a few minutes, they were both fast asleep.

A "They look so cute together." Came from behind them. Korra opened her eyes to see Mako and Bolin looking at them. They must've come back for something probably.

She didn't care to put her clothes back on. She was too comfortable to get up. She didn't want to wake up the most beautiful girl in the world sleeping next to her. Korra kissed the top of head as she felt Bolin place a blanket over them and Mako place a pillow underneath their heads. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. "Life is good." She thought.

* * *

If you liked it review. And again, If I get five nice reviews, I'll continue the story.

And again, there's NO time limit. Just send a nice review and stuff and once I get five reviews, I WILL continue the story.

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. Thanks.

-TheClaudMaster


	2. AN

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated the story when I got the five reviews. I've been sick and caught up in school and homework. So I hope you guys forgive me.**

**AND, I've decided to make this story a "book" of one-shots because I think I ended the first chapter perfectly and I don't want to ruin that. Well, that and I don't know how to continue that. So I'm doing a bunch of one-shots.**

**Right now I am writing the second chapter and it's coming along good so far. So I hope you guys will like the second chapter.**

**Alright, see you guys soon :)**

**Oh, also, I lost the notes to my story "Search for the new Avatar" so it is going to be a little hard to write without a plan. But the story hasn't gotten any love yet so I think that story will be on hiatus until I find the notes, make a new plan, or just decide to cancel it.**

**Alright, bye party people :)**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. If you didn't read the A/N in the previous chapter, I've been sick and caught up in school work. (And this story is going to be "book" of one-shots.)So that's why I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry. But it's up now, so enjoy. Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sometimes Korra would have these spurts of random depression. It could happen at any time and any day. She could be laughing and having fun with her friends one moment, then the next she would be isolated in her dark room with nothing but a stress ball and her thoughts.

Soon it got to the point where her friends became worried about the things that would come out of her mouth, like "Life isn't worth living if happiness is an impossible, unattainable goal," or "Life gives me shit because I deserve it."

She doesn't really know why she has these random moments of depression; she just knows that when they occur she has to be in her room, in the dark, alone, with her stress ball. She doesn't do anything at all; all she does is kneed her stress ball. And if anyone tries to talk to her she sends them away with a monotone voice so unfamiliar to her peers it frightens them.

A knock on her door didn't faze her as she allowed whoever it was to enter the dark and lifeless room. She continued to knead the stress ball as she heard the door creak open. The echo of steel-toed riding boots filled the dark room as the unknown being walked closer to Korra, who was laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

As the foot steps came closer to her, Korra could smell the scent of expensive perfume and leather. It was Asami. Her best friend had come to speak to her, most likely about her depression. She would agree, but if a touchy subject was even slightly inched toward, Korra would ask her to leave, and it would be the last time she would often see her as her depression was getting worse by the day.

Asami sat down on the bed by Korra. Her jade eyes lit up in the dark room, as Korra's usual happy azure eyes were now filled with depression, hopelessness, and anger. The stress lines above her brow indicated irritation of the presence of another individual interrupting her state of brooding and depression.

Korra's hair as in her trademark wolf-tails, but the clips holding it were falling off, so her hair framed her face in a disheveled manner. Her bright smile was gone; replaced with a slanted line of indifference. Her brash and abrasive, but fun and lovable, persona was replaced with an ambition deprived, and vulnerable state. It wasn't her, and it saddened the heiress to see a different person in front of her.

"Hey Korra," was all she could think to say.

"… What do want?" Korra asked in an expressionless tone as she played with her stress ball.

"I wanted to check on you," she paused to think of what to say, "I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, so you can leave now." She answered back coldly as she stopped massaging her stress ball.

"Korra, there's something wrong with you and we are all worried about you and your state of mental being." Asami said as gently as she could as not to anger the Avatar.

Korra sat up against the headboard of her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "I just wanna to be alone, Asami." Her eyes seemed to soften a bit, but were still lifeless.

"Korra, you need to talk to somebody," she told her. "You need to do something, let it all out… Cry on someone's shoulder." She attempted to lay a hand on her knee, but she turned away from her.

"Look, I just need to think." She said with another expressionless tone.

"That's exactly your problem, Korra," Asami raised her voice a bit. "You think too much. You need to talk with someone. Just talk to me. Please?"

Korra turned to face her then scooted over to sit next to her. "Fine, I'll talk." She said dully.

Asami did a mental victory dance before she began. "Alright, tell me what's wrong." She asked in a truly caring tone.

"… I don't know." Korra told her. "I don't know why I feel happy one minute then the next I'm depressed." Korra dropped her knees from her chest, letting down her guard.

Asami thought for a moment before speaking. "How's your job going?" She asked.

"Stressful." She answered. "It's difficult being the Avatar; having to maintain peace and balance in the world." She paused. "The world will ever be in peace or balance." She stated.

Asami stared at her; dumbfounded at the fact she would ever say anything like that. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm just one, screwed up individual who's just a figure and symbol of what the world is supposed to be like." She half yelled. "The world will never have peace and balance; only hope because the representation of peace and stability is a burnout. If I can't uphold the responsibility of sustaining the world's amity, or help it attain it, then I don't deserve to be Aang's legacy…" She looked up at Asami and into her bright, jade eyes, tainted with anguish from the Avatar's statement. "Let alone the Avatar."

Asami took hold of Korra's hand and held it tight in her gloved hands. "Korra, there's a reason you're Aang's legacy… Because you're a strong, tough, beautiful, confident individual who can take anything head-on." She gave her a bright smile that lit up the dark room. "And you are the most trustworthy person I know to be honored with the "Avatar" title."

Korra tightened her grip on Asami's hand. "But there's another reason, too." She added.

"What's that, Avatar?" Asami asked, moving closer to Korra. But before she could even realize, Korra's soft, slightly chapped lips were pressed against her freshly painted ones.

There was a pleasurable sensation that rushed through Asami's lower stomach as Korra's tongue slipped passed her teeth and clashed with her own. Asami soon fell into rhythm with the kiss as she cupped the Avatar's cheek with her left hand, and clutched her hair with her right.

Korra placed her right hand on Asami's lower back and her left hand on her right shoulder. She poured all of her emotions (for herself and Asami) she had; the despair, sadness, passion, and desire she was feeling into that kiss. She could feel her lipstick smear on her own lips, but she didn't care. She was kissing the girl she had a crush on for over a year now.

Asami was the first to pull away from the heated and passionate kiss, much to Korra's displeasure. "That was amazing, Korra." Asami exclaimed. "Now… What were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"I was going to tell you that I've had a crush on you for a while now… But I didn't know how." Korra said as she scratched the back of her head nervously; a sweet smile playing on her lips. It seemed as if her state of depression and despair was fading away. Her eyes grew less angry and had gone back to her normal playful and joyful azure ones that screamed "Hey, I'm a good person and I want to be your best friend." Her stress lines disappeared above her brows to be replaced with a crimson blush on her cheeks. Her monotone voice was exchanged with her trademark happy and enthusiastic tone that seemed to gather a crowd when she laughed or talked rather loudly.

"Korra," Asami grabbed her hands once more, "I feel the same way, and I'm glad you told me." She got up off the bed, pulling Korra along with her. "Now let's go get you coffee. You look like you need one."

"Gee, thanks Asami," Korra said sarcastically, "I'm glad to hear I look terrible." She giggled, which made Asami light up and giggle with her.

"You're back to normal, Korra." She stated.

"It's all thanks to you." Korra leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

Asami touched the spot on her cheek where Korra had kissed her. "I love you, too." She said without hesitation. "Now let's go get you that coffee."

The two women walked out of Korra's room, hand in hand, as Korra leaned her head on Asami's shoulder, and Asami's head on Korra's. "I'm glad we talked." Korra said.

"Me, too." Asami said as they walked down the hall.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Review, favor - you know the drill.**

**Alright, see you cool cats on the flip side Bl**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's story number 3. Also guys, if you wanna follow me on twitter it's KorrasamiOTP**

**Alright, favorite, follow, rate, review, and all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Korra. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Korra POV

"Mako is really starting to piss me off." I complained to Bolin. "I mean I was only 5 minutes late for practice yesterday. And where is HE!?" I crossed my arms and looked at Bolin. "What crawled up his ass and died?" I yelled more than asked.

Bolin backed up a bit; intimidated by my angry and frustrated tone. "Well, Korra." He began. "Mako's got a lot on his right now, and he has to be the responsible one. Like looking after me and making sure we work hard at pro-bending so he can pay the bills." He said in a gentle tone, trying to calm me down. It would have if he hadn't mentioned the next part. "But his mood has gotten less dull ever since he started dating Asami." He added.

I scowled at him. "Yeah… Great." I said in a hush tone. It's not that I don't like Asami. I do. She's gorgeous with her long, wavy, raven-black hair that shines in the sun and the moonlight. Her stunning jade eyes were ones to marvel at. Her skin looks so soft, too. And her body was perfect. It makes me want to wrap my arms around her waist and… Wait, what am I saying? Why am I thinking these things? Do… Do I have a… Crush on Asami? No, no, I couldn't. She's dating Mako; my best friend.

Bolin snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Korra, hey Korra. KORRA!" He yelled.

"Oh, uh… What?" I stumbled over my words.

"Mako's here. Let's get working." HE pulled on his shoulder pads and walked over to the earth-bending equipment.

"Oh, alright." I looked at Mako who was with Asami on a bench on opposite sides. Are they fighting? I walked over to Mako to interrogate him on why HE was late today.

"Hey, Mako. Why were you late today?" I asked with a smirk and crossing my arms.

He sighed. "If you must know." He paused and scowled at Asami. "I was late because we had a fight and broke up!" He exclaimed as Asami stayed quiet.

I didn't want to get in the middle of it so I kept my mouth shut. "Oh," was all I said before I walked away.

After practice, Mako stomped up to the apartment and Bolin left to go on a date with a fan-girl. After I sat down on the bench and finished taking of my uniform, Asami sat next to me and broke down crying.

How the hell do I comfort a crying girl? I just placed a hand on her back and began to rub circles. "Um, what's wrong, Asami?" I asked confused of what to actually say.

"I broke up- with him be- because I li- like some- someone else!" She cried then suddenly hugged me tight. I hugged back and blushed at the fact that she was crying into my chest.

"Well… Who is it?" I asked, curious of who her crush is.

I thought she was going to tell me who she liked; I wasn't expecting her press her lips to mine. But why didn't I pull away? Instead, I cupped her cheek and kissed her back. I could taste the salt of her tears on my tongue. A rush of pleasure sailed through my stomach as our tongues explored each other's mouths.

Asami pulled away first. "Korra," she grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "Ever since Mako introduced me to you at the gala, a new feeling grew inside me… A feeling of a million flower pedals dancing in my stomach." She brushed my cheek with her soft hands. "And I knew you were the one." She finished.

I was speechless. But now I do know that I have repressed and ignored the feelings I have for the heiress. And it felt wonderful to show them. It felt wonderful to kiss her. So I did it once more to show her what I couldn't express in words. I poured all the longing, love, and desire I felt for her in that kiss and she gave it back.

When I pulled away, I hugged her. Then I saw Mako leaning on the railing on the balcony leading to his apartment. He smiled and winked at me then went back into the apartment.

What was that all about? I thought to myself.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter because I was writing it when I was supposed to be doing homework.**

**Alright, guys. Remember to favorite, follow, rate, and review. Have a great Sunday and Columbus Day... If it's Columbus Day on Monday... What ever, it's holiday. Okay, Bye :D**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, bro's and bra's. Here's story number 4. I hope you enjoy. Follow, Favorite, Rate, Review, and follow me on twitter. I'm (not sure if this sight will let me use the"at" symbol.) KorrasamiOTP and My screen name is, I think, 'Claudia S.' ANY-WHO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the real life products or businesses that may be incorporated in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Korra had just come back in from training in the courtyard on Air Temple Island with Mako. They had both gotten into a dispute about what strategy to take if more than enough enemies are surrounding you. Mako had claims that one should go on the defensive and let the enemies tire themselves out while you will be gaining the energy to take them down one by one. But Korra thinks one should be on the offensive and break out of the circle of enemies then attack them head-on.

She's the Avatar, she knows she's right when it comes to these situations. But it's 7:00 at night and she needs a hot bath to calm her nerves and aching muscles.

"Oh, Spirits I need this so badly." She exclaimed as she rubbed her temples with her soot and ash covered fingers.

She opened the bathroom door and saw something that she couldn't un-see; the silky, slender body of the Sato heiress naked in the bathtub with a washcloth over her eyes. Apparently she didn't hear Korra enter the bathroom because she didn't move. All Korra could do was stare. And as she did, a feeling came over her. Not one of desire or lust, but one of caring and passion for the heiress sitting in the bathtub with her long, thick, raven-black hair splayed out in the water.

When Korra came back from her thoughts, she cautiously attempted to walk out of the bathroom without Asami hearing and seeing. But that goddamn squeaky floorboard will be the death of her.

Asami shot up from her "laid-down" position and turned her head to see Korra with her eyes shut tight, perfect teeth clenched and showing, and her hand on the door handle.

"Korra?" She said. "Korra, it's alright." She told her rather calmly.

Korra opened one eye and caught a quick glance at Asami's breasts then quickly shut it again. "No, no, it's alright." Korra said nervously. "I'll just bathe later." She turned to the door to open it but felt a wet hand being placed on her wrist, taking it away from the door handle.

She turned the Avatar around to face her, but her eyes were still shut tight. Asami took her other wrist and held them both gently. "Well…" She said as her face became a dark red; she was glad Korra's eyes were closed. "Why not bathe now?" She suggested. _What am I doing? _She thought. _What is this feeling coming over me? Is it lust? No. It's something more… Meaningful._

At this Korra opened her cerulean eyes to stare at Asami's jade ones, which have become a darker shade; somewhat of a 'light bottle-green.' "O-okay…" Was all she could manage to push out of her throat as she reached to the door knob and turned the key in it into the 'lock' position.

Asami began to undress Korra. She pulled off her shirt and threw it in the corner of the bathroom. She sat her down at the side of the bathtub and pulled off her boots and sweatpants. Korra took it from there and unwrapped her bindings from around her chest and pulled off her panties then threw it in the corner with the rest of her clothes.

Korra stepped into the bathtub with the heiress, and only then did she realize that she wasn't wearing her makeup. She looked just as beautiful without it, and she used that as an excuse to get closer to her.

"Asami, you're not wearing makeup." She pointed out then got next to her and touched her face. "You look pretty." She complimented as she brushed her fingers down the side of her cheek.

"Thanks. And you don't look too bad yourself, Avatar." They both giggled.

"Please," Korra went closer to her, "call me Korra." Then she gently kissed her on the lips.

Asami kissed her back. Her mind was telling her that kissing another woman was wrong, but her heart was telling her it was so right. She was confused, but she fell into the motion of the kiss as it became more intense with each second.

Their hands began to wander to each other's chests and thighs. But before they could get really intimate someone barged in on them and saw them.

"Korra, I saw you come in here and"- Pema trailed off as she stared at Korra and Asami naked in the bathtub. "Um, I wanted to tell you that the lock on the door here is broken…"

The two teenaged girls were wide-eyed and couldn't move. "Pema, don't tell anyone." Korra exclaimed.

"But more importantly, don't tell Tenzin." Asami added.

Pema smirked. "My lips are sealed, girls." She said then grabbed a chair sitting **(HA! A chair sitting XD) **next to the stone sink. "Just stick this under the door handle from now on." She said. "Oh, and just so you know. It's not wrong what you two are doing." Pema paused for effect. "It's perfectly natural." She winked at them then left.

Asami disregarded her mind's opposition to her actions and heart's choice to be with a girl. Her mind suddenly opened to a new view on intimacy with the same sex; that it's not wrong to have sexual relations with the same gender just as long as it feels right within you.

Korra stuck the chair under the door knob then kissed Asami on the lips. She then said something that would change their relationship for the better. "I love you." She stared into her eyes which seemed to change from that "light bottle-green" to a stunning jade color.

Asami stared into the Avatar's cool-blue eyes. "I love you, too… Korra." She said.

They smiled at each other then began to kiss again as the camera panned to the drapes, which implies that they are having some adult fun.

* * *

**Read my rant if you want. If you don't then scroll down passed (pass? past? passssss-t-passss-ed? pass-ED? I don't know my tenses):**

So fuck you society for convincing a majority of the world's population that being a homosexual is immoral and against Christianity (and probably a lot more religions) and the bible. And who says God hates gays? Sure it may be in the bible or some shit, but if God really hates gays then why does he create them, huh? I'm an agnostic. I don't believe in God, but if he's real then we all came from him. So shut the fuck up about which 'god' from whatever religion is real and not yours. It's horse-shit that half the wars fought were because of religion (or religious views), resources, and land. Fuck that shit. Religion should be kept limited to people who choose to be involved with it (and if you wanna preach it, go ahead. Just don't fucken knock on MY door), resources should be traded if possible (if not then find another fucken way to do it. If one place doesn't have resources than try to trade with another country) If there's a treaty, or some shit, that has something in it that forbids trading then find a fucken alterntive, and land should be shared with everyone. And if you wanna keep your territory to yourself, no one should fucken bitch and moan about it. Because both sides involved are gonna act like fucken 4 year olds and fight over it. One side is gonna try to take fucken it and the other side is gonna try to keep their ground and hold onto it. Then it's gonna be a fucken tug-a-war with the fucken Great Wall of China. So next time any mother fucker tries to tell you that you're immoral, or some shit, because you're gay, just say (has to be the same gender as you) "You're hot, wanna kiss me?" or flip them off and quote Lady Gaga "Bitch, 'I was born this way' mutha-fucka." Alright. I'm done with my ranting and raving.

**Alright, guys. Rate, Review, Follow, Favorite and all that jazz. Alright see you next time.**

**I LIKE COOKIES! BUT WHO THE HELL DOESN'T!**

**-TheClaudMater**


	6. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ

**_PLEASE READ FOR CLARIFICATION. I'D GREATLY APPRECIATE IT:_**

**For Chapter 4 about rant: I didn't mean "it's ****_horse-shit_**** that half the wars fought were because of religion, resources, and land." Well, I did mean it but in the sense that it was unnecessary that wars were started over something that's trivial to most citizens of whatever country they live in. For example: In many third-world countries, tons of people (children especially) are just trying to stay alive. They can't worry about the war that was started over, say, religion. They're lucky if they live through the bombings and soldiers raiding their own homes, uninvited, for information they probably don't have.**

**We are lucky (for the ones who are living in the U.S reading this) to live in a country like ours. But are we really? We have to live with the fact that we are the MOST bias country on planet Earth that it's not even funny. Right now, our country (in some states) is being butt-fucked by the economy, which is in a bad state at this point; we're in a recession. And on top of that, a ton of us Americans still think we're the best country out there. Yeah we're the best country. If being completely full of ourselves we can practically put a third-world country in front of us and we would only help them if we get something in return.**

**America is NOT the best country on Earth. It could be if we hadn't ruined its name with most of the wars we were involved in that were started over trivial things WE wanted and just HAD to have.**

**No apology could be said to any country our military and government has put into submission. No favor could be given to any country our military and government have physically and mentally scarred for life in order to be forgiven.**

**Even though there are some great things about America, such as freedom of speech and the press, AKA the first amendment. But there are limitations to it, like you can't yell fire in crowded place because people can be severely injured. THAT'S for the better, in my opinion.**

**And there are some things that we have taken advantage, like the second amendment or 'the right to bear arms.' That's a big problem. There have been shootings, such as in the school in Newtown, Connecticut. A man came into the school and shot you don't wanna know how many children, and like three teachers. The worst part about that is the guns he owned were bought LEAGALY over the internet by his mother, who taught him how to shoot a gun. Later he shot himself, I'm pretty sure. Then the NRA tried to tell us that we need MORE GUNS in order to 'up' security on the matter. Fuck that! That's the fucking problem.**

**And not to mention the Boston Bombing. The two guys bombed the Boston Marathon. And please don't get me started on security and the checking of an individual's bag or 911, which was a horrible day indeed.**

**My point is there're TONS AND FUCKING TONS of problems with America, but not all of us 'Mericans are horrible, greedy, self-centered, bias assholes. Yes, America gives a person more rights than another country might, but the government, which is shut down at the moment right now btw, has kept the American citizens isolated, 'safe', and somewhat ignorant in a place they like to call a country. But the government can't tell us what to do. America is a DEMOCRACY that's run BY THE PEOPLE. We don't say "WE THE PEOPLE" for nothing, it has meaning. WE THE PEOPLE don't vote just because we can. WE THE PEOPLE vote to choose a leader we believe can run the country based of THE PEOPLE'S demands. IT HAS A MEANING! EVERY CHOICE THAT WE THE PEOPLE MAKE HAS A FUCKING MEANING! YOU CAN'T JUST DICK AROUND WITH THAT! Every single person in the whole world, the whole fucking universe, has a destiny they chose for themselves. And that shouldn't be played with by the government of the country you live in. I'm not saying start a rebellion, but I'm saying you can have a life. A FUCKING LIFE! A LIFE YOU CAN CHOOSE YOUR-FUCKING-SELF! Take advantage of that.**

**Oh, and 'Current State of America'? Suck a dick then go fuck yourself! And you can't do fucking shit about it because I have the right to free-fucking-speech, BITCH!**

**Thank you guys for reading my rant. It's important for everyone to know these things. And for those of you in other countries who are reading this, I hope you understand that America has made MANY bad choices and I am very ashamed and disappointed to say that only some of us are truly sorry for it.**

**Alright, thank you guys SO much for everything :)**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. Here's the new chapter. And I just wanted to say sorry for not updating some of my other stories. I've been busy with homework and school mostly. So please enjoy this chapter and Favorite, Follow, Review, and all that stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the real life products or businesses that may be incorporated in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"No, Bolin. You don't understand the massive ditch I've dug myself into." Korra exclaimed as she paced the courtyard at Air Temple Island, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't even know what possessed me to do it? Why am I such an IDIOT!" She stopped pacing and looked to Bolin who was watching her freak out.

He twiddled his thumbs. "Korra, look, if this is about what happened during the tournament when you and Mako"- Bolin began but was cut off by Korra.

"No, Bolin, I don't care about that." She explained. "I'm worried about what I just did to Asami." She pointed out.

Bolin's face dropped. "Well, I'm glad to see you care so much about me." He said sarcastically. "But what did you do to Asami?" He asked curiously.

"I- I, uh… I kinda, sorta, probably, might have, maybe… Kissed her…" She explained. "On the lips… Hard… With tongue… And a lot of feeling each other up… And"-

Bolin put his hands up. "Just get to the point." He demanded.

"Well, It all happened when I was going to her room, when Mako was there with her, to ask her out to go shopping, or eat, or something so I could make Mako jealous." She began

~FLASHBA-

"Whoa! What's up with that?" Bolin asked.

"It's a flashback thing, so just play along you're ruining it." Korra said with an attitude.

"Sorry, please continue." He said apologetically before he did a bad dance as the screen went blurry and into a flashback; Korra sighed, annoyed.

~FLASHBACK~

Korra knocked on the door to Asami's room. Her goal was to ask her to go out and do something. But she had to do it while Mako was there so she could make him jealous by using Asami. It wasn't the best plan, but it was all she could think of at the moment when she heard Mako in Asami's room next door.

"Come in." She heard Asami say then giggle with Mako.

"Hey, Asami." Korra said as she slid open the door.

"Hey, Korra. How's it going?" Asami asked getting up from her place on the bed next to Mako.

Korra smiled at this. Now was her chance to reel her in. "I was wondering if you wanted to… Y'know… Go out…?" Korra asked nervously as she scratched the back of her neck, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, sure." She answered happily. "It's about time you asked. We need some girl time." Asami lightly punched her on the shoulder.

Korra looked over Asami's shoulder and saw Mako get up and walk toward them.

"Asami," Mako whined, "I thought we were gonna…" he gestured to the bed and themselves. "… You know…?" He gave a sad look.

"Sorry, honey. Maybe some other time." She rubbed his cheek and turned around.

But just as we were about to walk out the door, Mako grabbed Asami's shoulder and turned her around. "Don't you see what she's trying to do?" He pointed out. He grabbed hold of her body and pulled her close as she almost let a moan escape. "She's trying to make me jealous."

Asami turned her head to Korra. "Maybe some other time Korra." She said then turned back around to kiss Mako.

She didn't know what to do; she couldn't think straight. So she acted on impulse. She grabbed Asami by the shoulders and abruptly turned her around to face her; their lips just inches away.

"Korra what are you HMM?" Asami began to ask but was cut off by Korra's soft, plump lips. She strangely fell into it. _She's a great kisser, _she thought. _Better than Mako, even._

Korra opened her eyes for a brief second and saw the priceless look on Mako's face. But something weird happened. She started to feel… Good. Almost as if the kiss was pleasurable. Another feeling arose in the pit of her stomach. She liked it. So she slipped her tongue in and the feeling in her stomach felt even greater. She then moved her hands from Asami's shoulders to her stomach and began to feel her slim body.

Asami responded to this by grabbing Korra's butt and thighs. She moaned into the kiss and stumbled back a bit, but Korra caught her.

Korra ended the kiss by biting the heiresses' lip. When she realized what she had done, she gently let go of the girl and backed up to the closed door. She looked at Mako, who looks like he could use a cold shower. She then looked to Asami, who had a faint smile played on her smeared, red lips.

She did not know what else to do so she just ran out of the room and out to the court-yard where she found Bolin practicing his bending.

"Oh, Bolin." Korra exclaimed. "Do you know where Pema is? I need to talk to her." She asked looking around.

"Well, you could talk to me?" He suggested with a reassuring smile.

"No, Bolin. You don't understand the massive ditch I've dug myself into." Korra exclaimed as she paced the courtyard at Air Temple Island, pinching the bridge of her nose.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

When coming back from the cut-scene Bolin did his stupid dance for effect.

"Do you understand now why I'm in trouble, Bo?" Korra asked obviously irritated.

"No." He said then pointed behind her. "But I think she does." He smiled as she turned around to see Asami.

"OH! Asami! Did uh, did you, by any chance, um… Hear any of that?" She asked nervously.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bolin said then walked away.

Asami walked to Korra and attempted to take her hand but she pulled away. "Korra," she said, "it's alright." She assured her as she tried again to take her hand and succeeded. "Look, I don't know about you but I felt something when you kissed me." She began. "Something more than what I felt for Mako." She paused to think. "Lust. All I felt for Mako was lust and I see that now." She grabbed the Avatar's other hand. "Something just clicked when you kissed me. A feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something… Pleasurable." She looked into the Avatar's blue eyes.

"Asami… I- I feel the same way." She didn't know what else to say so she just kissed her on the cheek. "And I want that feeling forever." She said in a hushed tone.

Asami smiled as they walked back, hand-in-hand, to the kitchen of the air temple.

Once they walked in, Tenzin looked at them skeptically. "Korra," he began, "there's lipstick all over your mouth and cheeks." It took Tenzin a good 10 seconds to realize why there was lipstick smeared on Korra's face, and why she and the Sato heiress were holding hands. "Oh, yes. I understand. Carry on then." He winked at them then walked away.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please favorite, follow, and review if you did. I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Alright, I'll see you cool cats on the flip side Bl**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry if this chapter was a little long, but at it's not too short :) Anyways, you know the drill: favorite, follow, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the real life products or businesses that may be incorporated in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Korra was angry at Mako for being with that Sato chick. It's not that she likes Mako, she doesn't; she likes Asami. And it wasn't fair that the two were dating. Mako is a jerk and he doesn't know the situation she's in.

Korra found out she liked girls when she was thirteen. It was at Katara's water-bending school near the compound she lived at. There was this girl who moved to the South Pole from the Swamps. Her name was Itazura **(Japanese for Mischief)**. She had long, blonde hair tied back in a tight braid. She had jade green eyes that shined with mischief and Korra liked that.

One day, she confessed her feelings to the green eyed girl only to be rejected and being made fun of the next day by the whole school about her liking girls.

"It's alright Korra," she said to herself, "Just calm down. Don't get angry. Angry bending is trouble." She took a deep breath as she stepped into the pro-bending arena's gym. She dropped her duffle bag next to a bench with a heavy huff of breath.

She was alone so she decided to practice her earth-bending. She was shooting earth disks at the net when one broke and ricocheted off the pole of the net and headed straight for Korra. She didn't have enough time to dodge it, though. The sharp edge of the broken disk sliced through her shirt and left a nasty cut on her lower stomach.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she examined the damaged piece of clothing. "I knew training without gear would bite me in the ass." She heavily sighed and took of her shirt, leaving her in her breast bindings. She adjusted them then looked down at her breasts. They were a bit big for her skinny, but toned, figure.

She sat down on an adjacent bench an bent some water from a trough and began to heal her cut so it wouldn't scar. "Dimmit! It'll take some time to heal on its own." She said to herself as she picked up her ripped tank-top and through it in her duffle-bag.

She tied the belt around her sweats, which were hanging insanely low showing the shorts she was wearing under them, tighter. Then she grabbed a thin strip of gauze and tied it around the cut on her lower stomach.

"There." She said with a sigh. "That should hold it.

She pulled a blue, flat-billed snap-back her father gave her before she left for Republic City. She put it on and pulled her wolf-tail through the back then adjusted it to her liking.

"Maybe I should try that fire dance my instructor taught me a couple years ago." She said as she conjured a significantly large fireball in the palm of her right hand.

Korra took one step forward and, with a flick of her wrist, made a string of fire. Still holding the fire whip with her right hand, she split the whip with her left hand then clutched it tight, making two whips.

She took a deep breath as she lifted her arms making the two whips significantly longer. Then she threw her arms forward, simultaneously letting her fingers un-clutch revealing her palms. The fire grew from thin whips to insanely thick ropes in which she quickly clutched again.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply then opened her eyes to look up to the ceiling as she exhaled a large amount of fire in which she controlled with the fire-ropes.

With a graceful spin, she controlled the left fire-rope to wrap around her with the fire she exhaled in that hand; she did the same with the right fire-rope.

The fire twirled around her as she held two large balls of fire in her hands. She then did an intricate move in which she connected the two balls of fire and, with the heave of her arms, created a sphere of fire that enclosed her, and the fire already dancing around her.

She took the fire dancing around her and pushed it to the outside of the large fire-dome. She then did a series of complicated hand movements and complex kicks to create a dragon dancing around the dome of fire that surrounded her.

Then she controlled the dragon to come straight for her. And just before the dragon made contact with the fire-dome, she breathed out a large amount of fire from her nostrils and sent it surging to the dragon.

Just as she predicted, the dragon and the surging fire hit the dome and each other simultaneously, causing each piece of fire to connect. And as they did, Korra held her arms out to the dome of fire with open palms and outstretched fingers and wrapped it around the growing sphere of flame. Then she abruptly clutched her hands, causing the fire to implode and dissipate into a thousand, tiny star-like balls of light. It was the most wonderful sight to behold.

Korra took a deep breath and exhaled smoke through her teeth and nostrils. She dragged a hand down her face to find that she was sweating. She adjusted her hat then grabbed a water bottle from her duffle bag. She took long sips; her throat moved up and down with every swallow. Still standing, she put down the water as soon as she noticed it was dripping down her chin.

"That was amazing," came a voice from behind her.

"Holy Shit!" She exclaimed as she abruptly turned around to see the Sato heiress wearing long, black leather riding boots, maroon cargo pants tucked into the boots, a black tank-top under a Future Industries leather jacket, long, black wavy hair, a beautiful face, and a pair of jade green eyes that seemed to be staring at her breasts. "Fucking hell, Asami!" Korra sighed heavily. "You scared me shitless." She held her chest.

"What was that form you did?" She asked curiously.

"It's called the _Fire dance_." She replied. "My fire-bending instructor taught it to me a couple years ago." Korra sat down on the bench beside her, motioning for Asami to sit next to her. "It's a tale of _The Tamer and The Dragon_ (**I just made this up)**. A tamer attempts to tame a dragon that lives in a cave within a beautiful, life filled valley with his fire power so he could bring it to his circus. But the dragon reveals his own fire in order to protect home. But the tamer puts up a fight and creates more fire. But the dragon knows that the tamer will not give up and will destroy the whole valley if more fire is created. So the dragon decides to sacrifice himself in order to save the valley." She paused and looked into the jade eyes watching her. "The dragon flew into the tamers fire and entered his cave. The tamer then breathed fire into his hands then threw it into the cave, destroying it." She adjusted her hat and caught her breath before she continued. "But what the tamer didn't know was that the killing of the dragon was not at all taming the dragon, and learned that animals have as much pride as humans do. So he prayed to the spirits that if they do not make the dragons death in vain, he will give them his fire power." She paused. "The spirits answered his prayers instantly by sending the dragon to the heavens, making it the dragon constellation. But the spirits didn't take his fire power. Instead, they taught him a form in which he will use his fire power to show everyone that even though violence is all around us, the stars will be a sign that death is never in vain." Korra finished and stared into Asami's eyes a bit too long.

"What?" Asami asked, catching Korra staring at her.

"Oh um, nothing… It's just that your eyes remind me of someone I used to know…" She told her.

"Well, who do my eyes remind you of?" She asked moving closer to Korra, wanting to know the answer.

She could smell the sweet scent of a peculiar, but enjoyable, perfume that smelled of the cold waters of the South Pole. It was delightful. Korra snapped out of her thoughts and answered Asami's question. "Just someone I had a crush on when I was thirteen." She said as if it didn't matter.

"Look, Asami, you don't have to comfort me." Korra stated matter of factly.

"Well, if I don't then who will?" She asked which caused Korra to look at her. "You need a girl to talk to, Korra." She rubbed some soot off her face with her thumb then adjusted her hat more upwards. "Look, I actually came here to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Korra asked as she looked more closely at the heiresses' eyes. They weren't at all like Itazura's. They were more understanding with a twinkle that shown every time she smiled.

"Mako thought we were dating." She simply stated.

Korra was confused now. "Well… Aren't you?" She asked completely lost.

"No, we're not." She said. "Ever since I took him to Quang's to apologize for hitting him with my Vespa **(Yes, a Vespa!)**, and since I held his hand at the gala, that we were a couple." She paused and took a deep breath. "But I told him that we're just friends and he took it rather well." She finished.

Korra was still lost and confused, but happy that she still might have a chance with Asami. "Well, what's the problem?" Korra asked.

"Bolin told me that someone has a massive crush on me." She looked into Korra's frozen eyes.

_I was wondering why Bolin was in my room. He was reading my fucking journal._ Korra thought back to the time when Bolin tried to play it off like he was innocent. Suddenly she felt a rush of nervousness pass through her stomach. _Oh Shit! She knows I like her. Asami knows I like her! _She screamed over and over in her mind. "Um, w-who do you think l- lik- likes you?" Korra asked nervously as she grinded her teeth succeeding so far in not screaming "FUUUUUUUUCK!" at the top of her lungs.

"Bolin didn't say specifically, but he said it's a person from one of the Water Tribes, the person has a headstrong disposition, and the person is a girl." Asami described as she stared at Korra's abs and the tape that covered her lower stomach. "Korra, what happened?" She scooted closer to Korra and lightly placed a hand on her sweaty, soot covered stomach.

"AH!" Korra winced as Asami continued the conversation while tending to the tan-skinned girl's wound. "Asami, it's just a small cut. And it should be good in a few days without any healing." She stated.

"No, no. I insist." She told her as she untied the gauze and examined the wound. "So Bolin told me you are a great person to get to know." Asami took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the cut.

"Yeah, I guess." Korra began. "If you get passed the hardheadedness and my 'determined to win an argument even when I'm dead wrong' persona." They both giggled.

Asami tied the gauze back on. "Well?"

" 'Well' what?" Korra asked confused once again.

"I know you have a crush on me." Asami stated with a smile looking at a frozen Korra. "And… The feeling… is mutual." Asami touched caressed Korra's soot covered cheek.

Korra's heart pounded harder and louder than a bass drum as Asami's lips closed the space between them. The rush of nervousness in her stomach soon became one of pleasure as she grabbed Asami's hair and twisted her fingers into it.

The kiss became more heated as they both slipped their tongues into each other's mouths and began to explore one another's bodies.

There was French kissing, and heavy petting before Asami pulled away from the kiss. "Korra…?" Asami began.

"Yes…?" Korra huffed.

A smirk grew across her lips as she continued to speak. "I'll be the tamer and you be the dragon." She stated.

"RAWR!" Korra exclaimed as she exhaled a flame.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked it. I wrote it for... No one... I have no one... *Forever Alone :(***

**Alright, I'll see you cool cats on the flip side Bl**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys, here's chapter 7. Yes it's short, but it's gonna be 3 PARTS! You should be happy, this story is getting over 6,000 views (which I thank you all. You guys are the best). So review, favorite, and follow me and the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, its characters, or any of the real life products or businesses that may be mentioned in this chapter or story in general. Enjoy :D **

* * *

Chapter 7

PART I

Korra and Asami were in a non-bending sparring match. They were at a deadlock and were beginning to get angry and tired. Both their hands were clasped together trying to push the other to the ground. Korra was winning so far, but Asami would not give up.

Korra was sweating and her biceps were flexing as she tried to push Asami to the ground. She tightened her grip on Asami's hands making the heiress grunt in pain and forcing her to her knees. But she still wouldn't give up.

"I'm not giving up, Korra." Asami exclaimed. She began to push Korra backward as she stood to her feet. She then continued to push her back, making the Avatar more determined to win this match.

"Errr! I'm not either!" Korra exclaimed as she stood her ground. "I'm not either…" She whispered to herself.

Then her eyes began to glow blue; as well, you could see the blue light shine through her teeth. She was in the Avatar state.

Korra let go of Asami and air-bent her into a tree behind her. She then brought up the earth to shackle her hands and feet. She walked up to the scared heiress holding fire in one hand, and water in the other.

She threw them at her slicing the left side of her cheek with water, and burning her left, gloved, hand with fire. And just as Korra was about to strike her chest with all four elements, she realized what she was doing once Asami screamed in pain and immediately snapped out of it. The elements fell from her grasp to the ground as the earth shackles holding the heiress crumbled and she fell back against the tree.

Korra looked at Asami who was crying. "Asami… I'm so sorry." Korra knelt down to the older girl's level and began to tear up a bit as she attempted to hold her bloody cheek, but she turned away. Then she saw her badly burned hand. "Asami…" Korra looked into her eyes. They were bursting with fear and pain. "I… I did this to you…?" Korra realized. "Let me- Let me heal you." She offered. "It's the least I can do." Korra grabbed a hold of Asami's burned hand, only to have it be pulled away.

"NO… You've done enough already." Asami said as she stood up then ran away to the Temple.

"Ugh, what've I done!?" Korra cried as she walked back to the Temple, eyes to the ground./

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**I hoped you liked Part I. And Part II is not too far away ;) **

**Alright, thank you guys for over 6,000 views and I'll see you cool cats on the flip side B|**

**-TheClaudMaster**


End file.
